From Robert to Draco
by ACdragonzAC
Summary: “Now tell me your name child.”“Robert.”“We’ll change that.” With no more words I lead the young child out who reminds me so much of myself, saving him from my hell as it went up in flames. The story of Dracos life. AU


My rage consumed me as I stared at my childhood prison. Memories of the pain of being suppressed, of my greatness being belittled followed me as I headed through the same iron gate as I had a million times before. I'm not here to dwell on the past though; I'm here to destroy it.

No one can know of my filthy muggle father, or my time spent here. I cannot have any of my followers doubting me, they need to fear me, and a half blooded wizard could never instill that same terror. The only one who knows of my childhood is Dumbledore, and for some reason I know he will never tell another.

I walked into the main foyer. Nothing had changed, even the smell of old food and filth hung in the air as it always did.

A worthless muggle boy caught my eye. A petrified look was on his face as I turned to face him. Even the fear in this place was unchanging, fear of being and outcast, fear of abandonment, and fear of me.

My anger could be held back no longer' a flash of green light and I stepped over the small body. Floating up the wooden stairs, I killed every curious face that appeared, not giving them a second glance as they crumpled, never to move on their own accord again. I reached my old room, my cell for all those years and horrid summers. I had decided long before I came this would be the first room to be destroyed. My hand touched the brass handle, gripping it tightly I went to turn it, but it did not open.

"I told you Sam, I'm not meeting them! And if you come in I will kill you!" A voice screamed from inside. I tried an alohamora spell to unlock the door, but it still remained shut. I'd grown tired of the juvenile's game. With a flick of my wand the door disintegrates revealing to me the room I despised yet knew so well.

"Are you special too?" I turned to see a small brown haired boy. He could be no more than four, yet unlike the other children he did not shy away from my frightening appearance. His expression and comment intrigued me enough to not end his life just yet.

"Have you come to take me away? Are you my father?"

I could see the hope in his eyes along with anger uncommon for being one so small. I felt a strange comfort lay over me as I moved closer, his eyes narrowed with slight distrust.

"No." I said coolly, waiting to see the hope being extinguished, but it did not happen, instead it was replaced with a raw determination.

"Yes! Yes you are! I saw you do it! I saw you break the door! Don't lie to me!" At his words the bureau behind me caught flame, but this did not faze the boy, he remained staring at me, not breaking eye contact.

Memories of Dumbledore's first visit floated through my mind.

"No." I repeated, but calmly this time. "I am not your father, but you are right, you are special. You're better than all these worthless muggle children and one day you will dominate them" His face brightened at my words, the hope had returned, but the determination remained in his eyes.

"Does that mean I can come and live with you?"

"No. I will take you with me from this place, but what I need to do in this world does not involve a child. You will stay with a family of my choosing, and when you grow older you will join my ranks."

"Are they like us? Are they special too?"

"Yes. Now tell me your name child."

"Robert."

"We'll change that." With no more words I lead the young child out who reminds me so much of myself, saving him from my hell as it went up in flames.

* * *

As we arrived in front of Malfoy manor, the boy's some what neutral demeanor began to change into anxiety, the only child-like symptom he had displayed since our introduction.

Slowly, I started to move towards the entrance: a large, pine door, embellished with dragons. The boy was on my heels as I climbed the stairs, reaching with my wand towards the hidden dark mark in the wooden dragon's left eye to signal my arrival.

I scowled impatiently; the Malfoy's famous for their delays. The door creaked open; a cowering house elf was hidden slightly behind it. Frustrated I flicked my wand slightly causing the filthy house elf to fly backwards and the door to swing open fully with a loud crack.

I moved smoothly into the mansion, judging the gorgeous decoration severely. The boy entered closely behind, studying the home with admiration and slight judgment.

Anger and frustration beginning to get the best of me, I raised my wand and set an oil painting of an old mistress a flame. The boy smirked darkly, the flames reflected in his small pupils.

The shuffling of small feet and a contained gasp broke the moment of beauty I was savoring over my destruction. Enraged I turned swiftly towards the source, my wand ready.

"My dear LORD!" The bowed head called towards me as I floated closer. "Please accept our graves apologies, Lucius and I were discussing the location of the next atta-" The young boy moved closer, intrigued by this women's pleas.

I lifted her chin with the tip of my wand; terror was lit in her eyes. "I expect to be welcomed promptly upon arrival. Any later will result in severe punishment." I hissed, swiping my wand across her face, leaving a drop of blood to dry on the end of it.

The boy's eyes were glowing with desire as the woman stared at him. He lifted his hand and placed it gently upon her cheek.

"Fetch Lucius. Immediately." I ordered, their moment of silence was beginning to disturb my control.

"Yes my lord" She responded before climbing the stairs.

I stared down at the boy, evaluating his appearance.

"Now as I have said, you will be staying with a family of my choosing they are loyal and completely under my control. For this to go as planned I will have to make some adjustments." I explained coolly. "Do not move." The boy simply nodded as I steped closer, rising my wand.

His trust and loyalty disturbed me slightly, which caused me to rethink his placement. "You will join me sooner than I thought young one. Your presence is one that holds greatness. Now close your eyes…" I instructed, touching the redden end of my wand to his head.

Slowly his appearance began to change; the rich copper of his hair morphing into a beautiful golden blonde, his torso becomes even slimmer, his skin becomes lighter as his cheek bones become more prominent. As I lifted away my wand I saw the final change. His previously plain brown eyes had become a chilling silver. His face resembled the Malfoy's perfectly; even the level of arrogance surging from the child was the same.

Satisfied with my transfiguration I watched him admire his new appearance in the mirror across the hall.

"What is my new name" he asked, and then smiled at the sound of his new cool voice.

I briefly considered Lucius and Narcissus, for his name needed to fit into their family, yet it needed to have a strong presence to it, unlike his common muggle name. I could see he was growing impatient with excitement, he knew that once he received this name he could fully leave his old life behind. The same feeling I had once felt.

I could hear quick foot steps from upstairs and I looked up at the ceiling with mild amusement at the panic I had created.

From the ceiling hung an elegant chandelier, the cord holing it up was in the shape of a Chinese fireball dragon. Than I remembered the door hanger. Lucius had an obsession with the snake like beasts. They were strong, powerful and held a large amount of magical power, all things Lucius lacked and would never attain.

With a smirk that matched the young boy's I looked back down.

"Draco. Your name shall be Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy." He repeated, trying the foreign name on his tongue. "Thank you." He smiled up at me, a genuine smile.

Just then Lucius and Narcissus came rushing down the spiral stair case interrupting Draco's moment of gratitude towards me.

"I am terribly sorry my Lord to keep you waiting. It shall never happen again. We were just not expecting you until later at the meeting. Has something gone amiss?" Lucius said bowing lower than his wife who was beside him.

"As you should. I have already told your wife that the next time I will not be so forgiving."

"Yes. We understand thank you my lord."

"Now I did not come here just to see you and your pathetic wife grovel at my feet. I have someone to see you." The Malfoys rose slowly keeping their heads down, avoiding my eye contact. Lucius looked at the child for a second then turned back to me. His shameless fear disgusted me.

I know from looking into Narcissus mind that she already had feelings for the child. The fact that she disliked me more than my other followers also gave me confidence. If she did not, the child would be raised to worship me, and that is not what I was striving for. Here, with her, he will be raised to respect me not only because of fear, something I could not have gotten any of my other followers to teach him.

"His name is Draco. I am leaving him here for you to take care of. As my most loyal followers, I except him to be raised properly to follow the darks arts. Tell no one that he is anything but your son. Treat him well, but do not grow too attached for when he comes of age, I will expect him to join me."

I turned to leave, knowing they would not question me.

"Good bye Draco Malfoy." And with that I left Malfoy Manor and my potential protégé behind me, unknowing that it would be at least 12 years before our paths would cross again.

* * *

This is not a one shot but will be a full story!

Written by A and C

Hope you like it and tell us what you think


End file.
